1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to bathroom structures.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a bathroom structure which enables a paraplegic to readily maneuver himself into and out of a bathtub or shower.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to a bathtub which minimizes the probability that a paraplegic or other individual will accidentally drown in the bathtub.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn.1.97 to 1.99
Conventional bathtubs and shower stalls present, even for individuals with normal physical abilities, a risk of injury in use. Each year, numerous individuals slip and fall and injure themselves before, during, or after bathing. The risks associated with bathing become markedly greater for the elderly or physically handicapped. In many cases handicapped individuals cannot bathe without the assistance of a medical attendant.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide bathing facilities which reduce the risk of injury for a handicapped individual and which minimize the instances in which handicapped individuals require the assistance of a medical attendant to bathe.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved bathing facilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved bathing facilities which enable a paraplegic to easily and safely enter and leave a bathtub before and after bathing, and which, when the paraplegic is in the bathtub, make it difficult for a paraplegic to drown after he or she accidentally falls asleep.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved bathing facilities which enable a handicapped individual in a wheelchair to manipulate a single faucet to direct water into a shower stall or into an adjacent bathtub.